A través de una pantalla MLB SeTuPropioHeroe
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Colección de historias cortas que tienen como propósito ayudar en el uso seguro, saludable y responsable de la tecnología, en especial durante la infancia y la adolescencia. Apoyando la iniciativa #SeTuPropioHeroe creada por @MiraculousFanfics
1. Tienes un mensaje nuevo (Alya)

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Esta historia esta hecho con mucho cariño para apoyar la iniciativa #SeTuPropioHeroe**

 **(Creada por MiraculousFanfics )**

 **Tema 1: Ignora y denuncia, no al ciberacoso.**

 **(Alya y Marlena Cesaire)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Como todas las tardes, después de llegar de la escuela Alya Cesaire abrió su Facebook. Tranquilamente ingreso su correo electrónico y después su contraseña para poder continuar. Al cargar la página una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, emocionada al notar como había una solicitud de amistad y un mensaje, mismo que abrió pensando que se trataba de Nino, su novio o Marinette, su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de que no eran ninguno de los dos.

Antoine Ferrec: "Hola, preciosa... Me encantas ¿Podemos hablar?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Alya movió el puntero y dio click en el botón "Ignorar" en lugar de "confirmar" pues además de sentirse indignada, aquel perfil no contaba con ninguna imagen y no recordaba haber conocido a ningún chico llamado así.

Por lo que olvidándose del tema, la chica procedió a revisar las noticias más recientes que aparecían en el inicio de su perfil. Comentando y compartiendo algunas que le causaran gracia.

Al día siguiente, Alya llego a su casa y esta vez prefirió cambiarse antes de revisar el facebook en su computadora. Ese día había sido especialmente agotador, un akuma había atacado en París y ella como no podía ser de otra forma, había perseguido al par de héroes y al villano para grabar la pelea con su celular en lugar de correr a esconderse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Oh, sí! Esto será genial –se dijo emocionada, deseando ya encender su máquina para hacer una nueva entrada en el LadyBlog y contar lo sucedido en una publicación de Facebook. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde el último ataque? Cuatro, cuatro aburridos días ¡Todo un récord!

Una vez lista, Alya tomo asiento y encendió la máquina. Luego tomo su celular y lo conecto al equipo. Abrió Internet y posteriormente, la página de su blog y su Facebook.

De nuevo, repitió el proceso de siempre. Ingreso su correo y su contraseña en ambos sitios solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que al igual que el día anterior, tenía una solicitud de amistad y un mensaje nuevo.

Extrañada, lo abrió.

Alexandre Foissard: "¡Hey, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me pareces una chica muy simpática... ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?"

Volviendo a leer el mensaje un par de veces más, Alya comenzó a considerar la opción de agregarlo. La fotografía del chico lucia más o menos de su edad, quizá dos o tres años más grande que ella, en el mensaje parecía ser agradable y además de todo, tenía dos amigos en común, Kim y Max. No reconocía su nombre pero con todo aquello, ¿Cuál era el problema? Así que sintiéndose más segura lo añadió a sus contactos dando click en "Confirmar"

Unas horas más tarde, mientras ella estaba todavía en la computadora haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, recibió una notificación de su Facebook. Sin pensarlo, Alya abrió la imagen en la que aquel desconocido de nombre Alexandre la había etiquetado y el aire se atascó en sus pulmones al encontrarse con una escena casi pornográfica en su perfil.

"Te invito a comer, el amor me queda riquísimo ¿Te lo hago?" decía la imagen de aquella pareja en ropa interior, besándose sobre una cama.

Poniéndose completamente roja por la cólera y la vergüenza que sentía, Alya denuncio la imagen antes de ir a la configuración y dar click en "Bloqueos" En todo el tiempo que tenía dentro de aquella plataforma nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante, y en realidad jamás se había visto en la necesidad de bloquear a nadie ¡Pero aquel extraño había cruzado la línea! Así que sin titubear, escribió su nombre.

Pronto recibió un mensaje de Nino, quien preguntaba por aquella bochornosa imagen pero antes de poder responder, otro mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

Antoine Ferrec: "¿Por qué me bloqueaste? ¿No te gusto la imagen?"

Alya se estremeció, aquel era el perfil que había rechazado el día anterior. Pero entonces... ¿Eso significaba que "Alexandre" y "Antoine" eran la misma persona? Asustada ante su descubrimiento, la chica se apresuró a bloquear también esa cuenta.

Cuando finalmente concluyo con su tarea, nerviosa comenzó a responder el mensaje de Nino. Intentando explicarle la situación y calmarse, recibiendo un regaño por parte del chico, quien le cuestionaba la decisión de haber aceptado a cualquier extraño en su perfil. Facilitándole conocer su vida a través de las imágenes que subía. Sin embargo, la plática de la pareja pronto se vio interrumpida por otro mensaje.

Belmont: "Muy bien, así lo quisiste Alya. Trate de ser amable contigo pero tú no me dejaste. Sera mejor que te cuides, mi ángel... Porque estoy más cerca de lo que piensas... ¡Ah, por cierto! Lindas hermanas y linda casa, es una pena que este tan lejos del colegio Françoise Dupont"

Dicho mensaje, contaba con dos imágenes. En la primera aparecía ella posando alegremente con Marinette en la entrada del colegio. Y en la segunda, nuevamente se encontraba ella pero esta vez acompañada de sus dos hermanas pequeñas, las tres muy felices en el balcón. Mostrando una clara vista a la calle frente a su edificio.

Palideciendo Alya se levantó de su silla como tirada de un resorte, identificando aquellas fotos que ella misma había subido a su Facebook pero que se suponía eran privadas y solo podían ver sus amigos. ¡Pero claro, ella lo había aceptado como amigo! Lo que significaba que tal como decía Nino, le había permitido conocer detalles importantes sobre su vida.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Yo lo bloquee! –exclamo alterada. Recordando casi al instante lo fácil que era descargar una imagen de Internet.

Sintiéndose cada vez peor, Alya comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía hacer hasta que finalmente, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba apoyo y decidió acudir a su madre para contarle del problema y mostrarle aquella siniestra amenaza.

Al oír lo que Alya le decía y leer aquellos mensajes que le mostraba, Marlena se asustó pero rápidamente trato de tranquilizarse al notar lo alterada que se encontraba su hija. La joven había confiado en ella y no podía fallarle, sabía que tenía que calmarla y frenar aquella pesadilla... Sin embargo, también sabía que no podía hacer mucho por su cuenta así que opto por pedirle ayuda a la policía.

Y mientras la mujer hablaba por teléfono con los agentes, Alya hablaba en el celular con Marinette contándole sobre lo ocurrido.

Para la fortuna de la familia Cesaire, el Facebook del sujeto tenía localización por lo que a la policía se le hizo sencillo encontrarlo y darle su merecido castigo. Demostrando que el ciberacoso es un crimen grave que no puede quedar impune.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno, bienvenidos a otro escrito mio :3**

 **En esta ocasión decidí hacer una serie de historias cortas con diversos temas que me parecen sumamente importantes para el uso seguro, saludable y responsable de la tecnología, en especial durante la infancia y la adolescencia. Todo esto apoyando la iniciativa #SeTuPropioHeroe creada por MiraculousFanfics**

 **Primero que nada, hablemos un poco del capitulo: Se que a muchos les cuesta pedir ayuda ante las situaciones de acoso online pero es fundamental hacerlo para reducir los posibles daños que puedan ocurrir en un futuro. No debemos dejar que las cosas se salgan de control. .**

 **Lo primero que deben hacer es ignorar las provocaciones y de preferencia bloquear. En caso de que la situación avance y el acosador insista en molestar, en necesario avisarle a los padres y/o familiares de confianza para posteriormente, resolver el problema con la policía.**

 **El ciberacoso es un delito que no debe quedar impune.**

 **Dicho esto, debo confesar que me ha encantado la participación que he visto de otros usuarios con este tema tan importante. Yo cuando era pequeña y comenzaba a usar el Internet pase algunas malas experiencias que afortunadamente pudieron resolverse y de las cuales he aprendido, por lo mismo se lo importante que es ayudar a hacer consciencia.**

 **Quiero compartir mis experiencias, las de mis amigos y conocidos para que puedan evitarlas. A todos nos puede pasar algo semejante como lo que verán en cada capitulo, todos podemos caer en estos errores... Pero siempre existe una solución y maneras para prevenir esto.**

 **Por ahora subiré solo dos historias, mas tarde espero poder subir otra que ya casi termino y tengo en mente cada que pueda hacer mas escritos sobre otros temas relacionados. Se que son capítulos muy cortos y simples, pero espero de todo corazón que sirvan de algo y sean capaces de ayudar a quienes entran a leer.**

 **Ya por ultimo, me encantaría animarlos a unirse a esta iniciativa. Visiten el perfil de MiraculousFanfics y entérense de como pueden ayudar. Hay muchos escritores talentosos que pueden hacer llegar estos mensajes de prevención y aportar su granito de arena.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	2. Sociable (Juleka y Luka)

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Esta historia esta hecho con mucho cariño para apoyar la iniciativa #SeTuPropioHeroe**

 **(Creada por MiraculousFanfics )**

 **Tema 2: Limita tu confianza, limita tus contactos.**

 **(Juleka y Luka Couffaine)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Juleka era una chica de pocos amigos en Facebook, ella solo contaba con quince personas agregadas entre los cuales destacaban Rosse, su mejor amiga y Luka, su hermano. En realidad a ella nunca le había interesado eso, hasta que Chloe Bourgeois vio su perfil y se burló de ella.

"Antisocial hasta en Internet" dijo la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, presumiéndole que ella tenía más de setecientos noventa amigos. Algo que francamente... ¡Era impresionante! ¿Realmente Chloe conocía a tanta gente? Bueno, todos sabían lo importante que era la chica al ser la hija del alcalde así que si lo pensaba bien, no tenía por qué parecerle extraño eso. ¿O sí?

Daba igual, de una u otra forma no podía negar lo bonito e interesante que lucía el perfil de alguien con semejante cantidad de amigos. Así que sin meditar muy bien las cosas y dispuesta a demostrarle lo "sociable" que era, Juleka decidió seguir el ejemplo de Chloe y comenzar a agregar a todos los contactos que encontró. Desde hombre y mujeres hasta incluso cuentas con el nombre de algunos personajes de anime o series a los que era fanática, de todo... No había distinción.

Poco a poco su limitado número de amigos creció hasta la exuberante cantidad de quinientos treinta, sacándole una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo fácil que era hacer "amigos" en Internet. En realidad, si continuaba así sabía que pronto podía hasta superar el número de Chloe.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Juleka apago su celular y se acomodó en la cama para dormir. Completamente satisfecha y emocionada.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó no pudo contener las ganas de revisar su perfil. Paralizándose al ver más de cincuenta notificaciones y treinta mensajes.

-¿Pero qué...? –nerviosa no pudo terminar de hablar y comenzó a revisar su Facebook, encontrándose con algunos agradecimientos en su muro y varias noticias desagradables.

El ejemplo más usual era leer los comentarios de aquellos hombres desconocidos que adulaban su imagen o encontrarse con varias personas que se auto etiquetaban en sus fotos personales y las compartían. Violando toda su privacidad, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

En cuanto a los mensajes, algunos la saludaban o le preguntaban cómo estaba. Otros en cambio, simplemente le pedían su teléfono o le hacían preguntas personales.

¡Todo era un caos! ¡Un completo caos! Y las notificaciones seguían llegando.

-Oye, Juleka... –sonó de pronto una voz masculina mientras se abría la puerta de su habitación. Haciéndola pegar un brinco y soltar el celular -Hey, tranquila... ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Luka confundido ante su actitud.

La chica nerviosa fue incapaz de responder, preocupando a su hermano quien sin dudarlo tomo asiento a su lado y volvió a preguntar. En realidad el plan de Luka era despertarla para desayunar y volver al comedor para devorar su alimento matutino pero ante los hechos, todo lo demás pasaba a no tener importancia. Él amaba a su hermana y no entendía porque pero la veía demasiado perturbada. Odiaba verla así.

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi –insistió el chico poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Juleka y sonriéndole encantadoramente. Transmitiéndole de manera fácil toda aquella paz y tranquilidad que siempre brotaba de su persona.

-No, no lo estoy –admitió ella tomando el celular que había caído en su regazo y mostrándole su Facebook. Luka tomo el aparato y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver las imágenes etiquetadas, los mensajes y publicaciones en su muro.

-Juleka, dudo que conozcas a todas estas personas. ¿Por qué las tienes dentro de tu perfil?

Avergonzada la azabache de puntas moradas, comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido y cuando finalmente acabo con su relato, Luka movió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria antes de comenzar a solucionar el problema. Armándose de paciencia para acceder a la configuración del perfil y bloquear uno a uno cada contacto desconocido.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando Luka termino con aquella tediosa tarea sonrió satisfecho mientras le entregaba el celular a su hermana, quien brinco de alegría al poseer de nuevo tan solo quince amigos.

-¡Oh gracias, hermano! –exclamo ella agradecida.

-No hay de qué, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es mostrarle tu vida a un completo extraño? Agregar a desconocidos solo por incrementar tu número de "amigos" no está bien –respondió el de manera dulce.

-Lo sé, pero Chloe...

\- Chloe tampoco debería de hacer eso –la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –Mira, yo sé que algunas personas lo harán por aparentar lo que no son, porque piensan que entre más perfiles tengan agregados, "más interesantes parecen" pero la verdad es que solo arriesgan su seguridad. Yo dudo mucho que un usuario de Facebook con trecientos amigos, realmente conozca a por lo menos la mitad. Además, en la vida real no le darías tu confianza a cualquiera ¿Cierto? Entonces, yo no veo porque si hacerlo detrás de una pantalla.

Juleka bajo la mirada y asintió. Reconociendo que su hermano tenía razón y lamentándose por haber sido tan tonta en dejarse convencer gracias a unas ridículas burlas sin sentido. Luego volvió a mirarlo y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, uno lleno de agradecimiento por siempre estar presente para ayudarla y hacerla reflexionar para encontrar el camino correcto cuando cometía un error.

Porque hacer una competencia por cuántos amigos se tienen agregados en cualquier cuenta era una tontería y Juleka jamás volvería a caer en eso. Porque tener más amigos en redes sociales no te hace más popular si no los conoces.

Y sobre todo, porque agregar a extraños era algo demasiado peligroso ya que en Internet nunca se es posible saber que tipo de persona está detrás de cada perfil.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Gracias al Internet podemos mantenernos en contacto con nuestros amigos y seres queridos, también podemos conocer a personas muy interesantes y agradables pero siempre hay que ser prudente al agregar a cualquiera en tu perfil. Recuerden que al añadir a esas personas los dejamos entrar en nuestras vidas y eso puede ser peligroso, así que debemos limitar nuestros contactos a las personas que realmente conozcamos y de quienes tengamos buenas referencias de un amigo/familiar al que le tengas verdadera confianza.**

 **Por ultimo, como siempre me encantaría animarlos a unirse a esta iniciativa. Visiten el perfil de MiraculousFanfics y entérense de como pueden ayudar. Hay muchos escritores talentosos que pueden hacer llegar estos mensajes de prevención y aportar su granito de arena.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
